


Stanta's coming home

by Yuulina_vre



Series: Little Supersoldiers [43]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depressing, Eskimo Kisses, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Fun, Kid Bucky, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Fic, Kid Steve, Kid Steve Rogers, Laughter, M/M, Movie Night, Presents, Sad, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulina_vre/pseuds/Yuulina_vre
Summary: Steve and Bucky celebrate Christmas for the second time.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Little Supersoldiers [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1140365
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all will have a wonderful christmas this year. :D
> 
> P.S. I still take prompt, even if it takes me some time to write them down. Also I got a new position at work and work full-time now. That's why updates won't come as regulary as you all know it. I also choose to pause this series for a while. I will update now and then, especially if you send me prompts but my main focus will lie on 'Shapeshifter' for now.  
> I'll hope you understand ^^

Y/N watches through the window with a frown on her face. She has a clear view over the green place down to the lake and she can make out Steve who sits on a bench, head hanging low, shoulders hunched and terrifying still. If she wouldn’t know better, she would assume he’s frozen into this position. “Still down there?”

“Hm.” Her frown deepens and she sighs as her hands tighten around the mug in her hand. She feels Bucky’s hand on her shoulder, lightly squeezing it reassuringly as he steps beside her. He watches with her for a moment before he sighs. “What should we do?”

“Nothing?” Y/N shrugs helplessly and forces her eyes to leave her boyfriend to look to her other one. Bucky looks at her with uncertainty. Y/N can read his expression like a book and she knows that he doesn’t like the idea of not being able to do anything to help the blonde. She doesn’t like the idea either but she knows that there’s really nothing that will help. She never experienced Steve like this, only Tony told her about phases like this when Bucky was still the Winter Soldier and Steve hadn’t known about him being still alive. He would fall into deep holes of doubt and regret, not able to do anything or pull himself out of it. Neither would be anyone else. It could hold on for days before he stated to get up and beat the hell out of a few punching bags and join the others again. Tony always kept an eye on him through JARVIS but after they found Bucky and JARVIS became Vision Steve had these episodes rarely and never this hard.

“I’ll go down. Bring him some tea and a blanket.” Y/N sighs and turns around. She places her mug down on the coffee table and walks to the kitchen area to prepare a tea before she got a blanket. Bucky follows her with his eyes before he looks back down to Steve. Y/N watches Bucky from the kitchen and almost worries that Steve’s down will drag Bucky down, too, but then she sees Bucky frown and shake his head before he follows her into the kitchen. “Want me to come, too?”

“Nah. I’ll try to get him up. He probably won’t even register me at all.” She keeps her eyes on the tea kettle instead of looking at Bucky. She knows her face shows the same grade of worry like Bucky’s, if not more. She still feels Bucky’s eyes on her and hears him sigh. “Doll.” His hand land on her shoulders and he turns her around slowly until he can wrap her up in his arms. He guides her head to his chest, resting over his heart and strokes through her hair with one hand. “He’ll be fine. He’ll be come back to us eventually.”

“I know.” She buries her face in his chest and groans impatient. “I just don’t know how long it will take him and I feel stupid for not being able to help him.” Y/N knocks her head carefully against Bucky’s chest before she looks up at him. “We should be able to help him, right?”

“Yeah, we should,” Bucky agrees and presses a small kiss against her forehead. “But with our problems it’s not as always as it should be. You just saw it with me last month.”

“Hm.” Y/N grunts, not at all satisfied with Bucky’s answer. “Y/N. I don’t like this either but the best we can do is being there for him when he comes to us, okay?” He nudges her a little and raises his eyebrows as he doesn’t answer. “Okay?” He asks again and Y/N nod’s her head reluctantly in agreement. “Okay.” She hugs Bucky and bit closer to herself until the tea kettle announces that its finished heating the water up, then she fills the travel mug, takes the blanket and gives Bucky a last kiss before he goes to the elevator.

Its freezing cold outside and Y/N feels like she’ll turn into an ice-statue if she stands still for too long. She only took three steps away from the door and already regrets not taking a coat with her. So, she quickly wraps the blanket around her shoulders to hover some warmth under it and follows the icy path down to the lake and to Steve. She slips a few times but never really falls. From time to time she looks up at the compound and thinks she sees Bucky standing at the window in the common room watching her. She never waves, though, feeling ridiculous if she just imagines it and turns back around to get to Steve faster. “Steve?” She calls his name as she’s only a few feet away from him to warn him so he won’t startle. He doesn’t answer her and Y/N actually knew he wouldn’t. Like he didn’t all day. She steps closer, more hesitant that she’s so close now. “Steve? Honey?” The blonde stays silent but he turns his head with a tired expression. Y/N smiles kindly at him and she knows it must look a bit forced and stiff. Steve doesn’t to mind though. She crosses the last few meters and slips on the bench beside him before she places a hand on his shoulder. “Jesus. You’re cold like ice.” She gasps and quickly unwraps herself from the blanket and drapes it around the man. She immediately starts shivering but ignores it in Steve’s favor. “This a little better?” She asks and Steve nods slowly. She gifts him another smile before she takes the travel mug with another shiver. “I got you some tea to heat up a little.” She reaches it out for Steve to take. For a second she thinks he will refuse it but then she’s surprised as Steve doesn’t only take the mug but her whole arms and pulls her close until she’s seated on his lap. He wraps the blanket tight around them both, leaving the mug in Y/N’s hand and buries his cold nose in the crook of Y/N’s neck, making her shiver. “Man, Stevie. You’re so cold. You should come back up with me.” She sighs and rubs up and down his arms under the blanket after she secured the mug between her thighs. “No. Need the cold.” His voice is rough but silent and sounds a little shaky. Y/N stills her hands for a second but then continuous. “What’s wrong, Stevie?” Her voice is now silent as well. She doesn’t sound pressuring, only worried. Steve shakes his head slightly before he speaks. “Nothing much. Just…” He trails off with a sigh. Y/N knows that he sometimes has difficulties to name his feeling when they swirl around in his head in a heap and can’t be named each by each, so she changes her tactic. “What can I do?” Steve shakes his head again. This time it takes a while for him to talk but Y/N doesn’t pressure him and waits patiently despite the cold December wind bowling around them. “I don’t know what to do. I’m just- I feel- I don’t know.”

“That’s okay, Stevie.” She extracts on hand from the blanket, shivers but ignores it once gain to rub her warm hand over Steve’s ice-cold cheek. “Take your time.”

“I just feel like… like I’ve done so much wrong in my life. I don’t… What…” He breaks off again and Y/N frowns and thinks for a second. “Do you want to hear what I think?” She waits for Steve to look at her with a small nod before she guides his head back into her neck and strokes through his hair, pressing the travel mug in his hands under the blanket. “I think it’s the cold that lets you think of thing that made your life turns out like it is now. And, yeah, maybe you did some things wrong but you know what? It probably is a cliché but if you haven’t done what you did, I wouldn’t have met you. And I certainly wouldn’t have met Bucky. Yeah, I’m sure Peggy was very upset about your death but she knew it was what you had to do.” She presses a kiss against his temple and lingers to warm the spot up. “I’m glad you here now. No matter what mistakes you made, I’ve got you and Bucky and I’m a very, very lucky woman.” She smiles against his temple before a shiver runs through her again. “But I have to admit that I might be luckier if you agree to come up with me and snuggle with Bucky and I on the couch for a bit. How does that sound?”

“I… I’ll come up in a second.” Y/N looks into his face as much as she can before she nods. “Okay.” She carefully slips from his lap and wraps the blanket tighter around the man again. “Stevie. Drink that tea, okay? And if you’re not up in half an hour I sent Bucky down to get you.” She places a last kiss on Steve’s hair and hugs him close to her. “Don’t overthink it too hard Steve. I’m glad for every mistake because they brought you to me. Don’t forget that.” Then she extracts herself from him, runs her hand a last time over his cheek with a warm smile and hurries away to get back into the warmth of her home. Bucky is already at the entrance and wraps her into a warms hug. “And?”

“He says he comes up in a bit.”

“And you believe him?” Bucky looks down at her with an expression that doesn’t look like he’s doubting her but seems to be concerned about Steve’s wellbeing. “I do. I told him I would send you down if he doesn’t come up.” She smiles at Bucky and lets him lead her back to the common room. “Hey, Y/N.” Nat and Tony sit on the isle of the kitchen counter and look over to her as she enters with Bucky. Bruce sits on a couch, gifts her a small smile before he returns to the file he has in his hands. “Hey Nat.” Y/N smiles and walks over to pluck Tony’s coffee from his hands. Before he protests, she takes a sip and grimaces at the taste, so she pushes the mug quickly back into his hand. Tony snorts at her, then he stands up and goes to prepare a tea for Y/N. “Doll?”

“Hm?”

“What is bothering him?” Bucky sits down on the stool beside her and wraps his arm around her still cold shoulders. Y/N takes a deep breath before she looks down at the surface of the counter. “He feels guilty. And he doubts himself. I think the cold lets him think about Peggy and what he missed because of what he did. I know we told him how lucky we are that he’s here with us and that we tell him as long as it needs for him to believe it. But sometimes I think he doesn’t agree with us at all. At least when he’s like this.”

“What do you mean?” Y/N grimaces before she explains. “You should have seen him. At first, he didn’t hear me and when he did, he just looked… I don’t know. He misses her, buck.” Bucky looks down at her and frowns. They are silent for a while. Y/N sips the tea Tony passes her and they sit down on the couches next to Bruce. At some point Y/N sprawls out on a couch with a big yawn. The warmth makes her sleepy and she’s just about to drift off as she hears heavy boots on the floor. She opens her eyes sleepily and sees Steve stroll into the room. He walks straight over to her and stops just in front of her. For a second the just look at each other but then Y/N spreads her arms out for him and Steve crawls on the couch and lies down on top of her. He’s still pretty cold and his nose lets her shiver as he presses it against the crook of her neck again. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Steve tightens his grip and nuzzles her. “I love you.”

“I love you more.” She kisses his temple and closes her eyes again. She hears Bucky shift on the couch next to her and then feels a blanket drape around them. Bucky kisses her temple and leans over her to kisses Steve too before he returns to his spot to silently talk with Nat in Russian. Y/N listens to Steve’s breathing as it slows down and she runs her hand content through his hair before she slips into sleep as well.

* * *

“You think she noticed?”

“Nope.” Y/N listens to the voices that whisper above her until she can make out that it’s Bucky and Nat. “we should change him.” That’s Tony. “No. We won’t dress him in that. He hates it.”

“Come on, Barnes. He can’t argue if he’s asleep.”

“Stark.” Bucky growls but it seems that he doesn’t argue further because the comfortable weight on Y/N’s chest lifts from her and she feels cold on the spot where it had rested. “What are you doing?” She yawns and opens her eyes to see the three adults in the faces. Bucky holds a fast-asleep Steve in his arms. The child snores softly and a hand fist into Bucky’s shirt. He still wears his shirt from before but his pants lie on the couch on top of her. Her eyes wander to Tony who holds a onesie that looks as if it’s for babies. only that this one is actually for children. Tony follows her gaze to the onesie and quickly hides it behind his back with a faint blush. Y/N yawns again and then sits up. Nat sits down beside her and passes her a bottle of water which she takes gratefully. “So?” She looks back at Bucky and he shrugs. “Wanted to change him into something more comfortable.”

“The onesie he hates?”

“That was Tony’s idea.”

“Hey!” Tony protest but pushes the onesie into Bucky’s arms. Y/N smiles faintly and stretches her arms out to take the kid from Bucky. She kisses Steve’s temple and rocks him as he makes some sleepy noises. “Give me that thing.” She holds her hand out for Bucky. He frowns at her but passes the onesie over and Tony whoops in the background as Y/N quickly strips the boy naked. Nat passes her a diaper and Y/N quickly dress him in that before she gets to work on the onesie. Now Steve looks like a little blue cat and Y/N has to admit that he looks really adorable. She caresses his cheek for a while but the she looks up at Bucky. “Did you get the tree?” Bucky raises an eyebrow before he blushes and clears his throat. “Ah... well… no.”

“Bucky!” She scolds him only with his name but it has the same effect as a real scolding. Bucky shrinks a bit and looks almost ashamed. “Doll. I thought… well, I mean I was thinking, that…”

“Yes?”

“I thought we could go together. With Stevie.” Y/N looks surprised at him but not at all disappointed. She thinks about it for a moment but then agrees.

It takes half an hour for Steve to wake up and ten minutes for him to throw a fit because of the onesie but he refuses to get changed. Y/N packs a bag full of snacks and diapers, hangs it on the stroller and places Steve in it, wrapped up in a thick blanked and then they go. Tony actually accompanies them because he wants a tree for the common room as well.

“Steve! Stop running.” Y/N looks in the general direction Steve ran off to while she shoves the stroller in front of her. Bucky is at her side, arm slung around her waist while Tony chases after the squealing boy and tries to catch him. “Tony!”

“Let them be, Y/N. It’s nice to see him having fun.” Bucky kisses her temple and guides her along the path. “One of them comes crying to us. I know it.”

“Yeah and it most certainly will be, Tony. Don’t worry, doll.” Y/N slaps Bucky on the arm but she can’t exactly hide the smile. “Mommy! Look.” Steve calls and Y/N turns to see him and Tony next to a big tree. And it’s really big. Almost twice as tall as Tony. Bucky looks at the tree with a frown while Steve runs around it with a proud smile. “Can we take it?”

“That tree?!” Y/N still stares at it as Steve nods energetically. “No, Stevie. It won’t fit into our living room.”

“But… Mooommy. Please?”

“It’s too big sweetie. Can’t you choose a smaller one?”

“No!” Steve stops running and glares at Y/N. “I want this one!”

“Bucky…” Y/N whines and looks at Bucky. The brunette smirks and stares the tree up and down. “You know. I could chop off a bit here and it will fit in our living room.” Bucky gestures at the tree and then looks at Y/N. She frowns and glares at the same time, a look Bucky doesn’t see often. “What?”

“It looks ugly like that. Get your son to choose another one.”

“You know-” Tony holds up his hand and gats the two adults to look at him. “We could take this one for the common room. The ceiling his high enough and if not, we put it into the entrance hall.”

“Yeeees!” Steve shouts again and starts to dance around the tree. “We take the tree home. We take the tree home.” He sings and Y/N rolls her eyes with a fond smile. “Fine. Chop it off, Buck. Come on Steve. Now we look for something smaller to get for OUR living room, okay?”

“Okay.” Steve nods and runs off once again. Y/N throws a last look at Bucky before she follows the blonde energy ball down the way he chose.

They walk for two hours until Steve claims he found the perfect trees, not only for their apartment but for the ones of the others as well and for the common room and Tony’s and Bruce’s labs as well. Y/N had tried to argue with him until Tony had stepped in while Steve started crying and order Bucky to chop them all. He paid for everything and made sure they get delivered around dinner.

* * *

The next morgen is somewhat strange. Y/N sits on the couch and sips her tea, waiting for Bucky to wake up so they can drag Steve up to decorate the tree witch Wanda and Natasha. She’s the slightest bit worry, though. Why the heck is Bucky not awake already? He’s always wide awake before her. She sighs and places her mug on the coffee table before she walks to her room. She left the door slightly ajar when she went to the kitchen about an hour ago. Bucky was still snoring slightly. Now she listens but everything is silent. She frowns a bit and opens the door wider only to reveal and empty bed. Confused, she looks around and steps in. She opens the door to her bathroom but finds it empty. “Buck?” She calls him but gets no answer. “Where the hell are you?” She mutters to herself and walks back out of the room. She looks down the floor and listens. But there’s no sound coming form any room. It’s still early so she walks silently down the hall and is almost past the kids’ room as an idea pops into her head. “It can’t be, can it?” She tip-toes the last two feet back again and opens the door as silently as she can. “huh.” She raises her eyebrows but then slips in the room. She walks over to Steve’s bed and sits down on the mattress. Steve rolls to her unintentionally and cuddles to her leg which earns a groan from the second boy in his bed. Y/N chuckles and strokes through Steve’s hair as his eyes flutter open. “M’mmy?”

“Good morning, sweetie. Slept well?”

“Hm.” Steve hums and presses closer to her. Bucky grumbles again and pushes after Steve until he lies flat against the blondes back. “Daddy?” Steve yawns and looks up at Y/N with a frown. “No, Stevie. Daddy dropped.” She smiles at him and runs her hand once again through his hair. Steve pouts a bit but then turns, as best as he can, to look straight at the face of his sleeping older brother. “We still make the tree?”

“Of course, we decorate the tree, sweetie. I promised. And you both didn’t last year. So, we definitely will this year. Nat and Wanda are helping. We have an hour before we need to get to them.” Suddenly it seemed as if Steve was awake for hours. He beams up at her, sits up straight and shakes Bucky’s shoulder in an almost violent way. “Buck! Bucky! Wake up!”

“Stevie, not so…”

“Staap…” Bucky whines and interrupts Y/N’s protest. He slaps sluggishly at Steve’s hands and tries to turn away from him but Steve is having none of that. He shakes Bucky a bit harder and as it seems as if it won’t work, he gives him the wettest kiss Y/N ever witnessed. “Wah!” Bucky screams and tries to get away which results in him falling from the bed. “Steve!” Y/N tries her best to look and sound sterns but she has her great difficulty to hide the giggles. Steve is laughing wholeheartedly while the little brunette glares at them from hi spot on the ground. “Come here, Bucky.” Y/N smiles at him, still a bit giggling, and opens her arms. Bucky scrambles up and lets himself be wrapped in Y/N’s arms. She kisses his head and strokes his hair out of his face. She already gave up on trying to sort it. His bed hair is the works she has ever seen. Even hers isn’t that stubborn to stay in its place after waking up. “How about we eat some breakfast, hm?”

“And then me decorate the tree! The tree, Bucky! I found a really big one!” Y/N watches as Bucky’s eyes start to shine and he smiles. “Well, then. Up we go.” She stands up and throws Bucky into the air. He screams and giggles before he clings to her with a yawn.


	2. Chapter 2

Decorating all the trees took longer than Y/N had thought but the boys were very happy and bounced through the rooms with excitement. At night, they fell asleep so fast that Y/N didn’t even know what she should do with all the time she had left before she had to go to bed. She decided to wrap the last presents and hide them from the curious eyes of her sons. Christmas eve was only a day away now and Y/N had talked to Pepper. They had planned something special for this year. They invited Santa.

* * *

“Steve, stop bouncing.” Y/N laughs as she looks over to Steve. He can’t sit still for more than a second, which is difficult while eating dinner. “But Santa comes home, mommy.”

“I know. But Santa would like to greet you without sauce all over you.” Steve looks at her and tries to sit still. It works for about four minutes until he starts to fidget again. Bucky looks at Steve curiously then he looks over at Y/N. “Mommy?”

“Yeah?” She smiles kindly at the brunette but Bucky looks at her with a blank face. Her smile fades a bit, and she turns fully to him. “What’s wrong Bucky?”

“Will Santa really come?”

“Yeah. Aunt Pepper asked him to.” She looks how buck nods and gazes at his hands. The wring against each other as he whispers. “Will he punish me?” Y/N’s eyebrows rise up, and she leans a bit back in surprise. “W-Why would he?”

“B-Because… because I’m bad.”

“Bucky…” Y/N frowns at Bucky’s sad expression. She grips him under his arms and lifts him onto her lap, ignoring Steve’s protests of ‘me too’ and hugs Bucky tightly. “You’re not a bad boy. You’re one of the best boy’s I know. I pretty sure Santa will love you.”

“B-but… Clint said that-” Y/N glares at Clint for a second who seems to shrink a bit further into his seat, but shakes his head. “I never said he's bad.” She continuous staring at the man and decides that she will have to talk to him after dinner. “Don’t listen to what Clint says, sweetie. He doesn’t know how good you are, okay?” She holds Bucky bit tightens as he only nods and leans against her. He doesn’t talk the rest of dinner and Y/N is hesitant to sit him back on his own chair.

Dinner seems to stretch after that and Bucky doesn’t seem too eager to see Santa. Steve is a whole other story though. He runs through the room and tells everyone how excited he is for Santa.

* * *

“So, everybody! Sit down! I have a special guest to greet you.” Tony Calls through the room and everybody looks a bit curiously at him. But they sit down. Steve and Bucky sit down next to Y/N and Steve is still bouncing. “Mommy! It’s him, right? It’s Santa!”

“Who knows, Stevie.” She smiles at him and then looks over to Bucky. He seems a bit anxious. His hand fists into her shirt, so she drapes a protective arm around his shoulders, squeezing reassuringly. Y/N smiles at the boy but Bucky doesn’t look to her. He stares at the doorway, waiting for the man to step in and gift him with coal or something. She rubs his arm lightly and looks up as she hears bells jingle and heavy boots on the floor. “Ho, ho, ho!” The man appears and Steve almost screech with excitement. “Mommy!” He nearly rips her arm off and points at the tall man with a white beard and red cloak. “I’ve heard here live two good boys’, is that right?” Y/N smiles as Steve nods. His head whips up and down, almost flying off of his shoulders with that speed. Bucky, instead, shrinks a bit. Santa’s eyes look around the room fixing on Tony and Pepper for a second before they wander over the rest of the Avengers only to stop at Steve. “Ah, I see one of them. You must be Steve, right?”

“Yes!” Steve almost shouts and nods heavier. “Well.” Santa laughs and shakes his belly in a ridiculous manner. “Let me sit down and then you can come over, little one.” The man sits down on the armchair, where normally Bruce sits on. Y/N prays that neither of the boy’s notices his sudden absence. It doesn’t take Steve long to wait. The moment Santa seems to sit he rushes off of the couch and climbs on Santa’s lap. “Ohohoho. There’s someone pretty inpatient.”

“Santa? Can you make any wish true?”

“Hm… No, not any.” Y/N watches as Steve talks to Bruce- Santa- and deflates a bit. “What is it you wish for, Steve?”

“I… I wish that Bucky is a bit happier. And that no one need s to leave for a mission.” Several eyebrows rise up. Some of the others look confused over to Bucky who’s half hiding behind Y/N while the others stare at Steve. “Oh, that are some big wishes.” Santa nods at the blonde boy. “We’ll see what I can do. But say, little one, do you have a wish for yourself?” Steve frowns a bit but then shakes his head slowly. “I…” Bruce waits a little while but as it seems as if Steve wouldn’t say anything else, he laughs lightly. “Well, well… Big wishes for everyone but none for yourself? I think I still have something you might like.” Steve looks up from his lap and smiles at Santa. “Really?” Santa nods and leans over to his bag no one noticed until then. He pushes some things around, making many noises until he pulls a present out. It’s neatly wrapped in blue paper with a red bow on top. He reaches over and gives it to Steve. “For me?” Steve gapes. The present is big. It looks as if Steve should fully hide behind it. “It has your name on it.” Santa chuckles and pushes Steve from his lap, so that the boy can open the present on the floor. The paper flies and within seconds the blonde boy has unwrapped his present. He gapes at the package before him. It’s a big train with a train station and all. Only that its in a blank brown. But Steve knows already why it looks like that. “Thank you, Santa!” He screams, stands up and hugs Santa’s middle tightly before he rushes to Y/N and points at it. “Look Mommy! Look! It’s the train I can paint on!”

“I see, Stevie. But don’t forget about the indoor voice.”

“Sorry.” Steve looks down briefly but then looks back up again. “Can we build it now?”

“Wait a little, sweetie. I’m sure uncle Tony will build it with you but first we have to see what Santa got for Bucky.” Steve nods, smiling bright and looks over at Bucky. The brunette stares at Santa with a scared expression, even as the man smiles kindly at him. Y/N tries to push him forward but the boy whimpers and earns himself some confused looks. “Bucky, sweetheart, come on. Santa won’t do anything.”

“No…” He whines and looks up at her. “Come on, big boy. We go together, yeah?” Bucky shakes his head but Y/N ignores it in his favor, stands up and takes Bucky’s hands. He clings to her and always stays slightly behind her until they’re in front of Bruce. “mommy…” Bucky whines again and tries to push behind Y/N But she pulls him in front of her again. “Bucky,” She crouches down and whispers in his ear. “Santa will like you. He won’t do anything bad. You don’t need to be afraid.” She kisses him on the forehead and gives him a small Eskimo kiss before she pushes him between Bruce’s legs. The man reacts fast and pulls him on his lap before Bucky can even whimper. The boy stretches his hands out for Y/N, but she smiles at him and retreats slowly back to her seat. “So, you are Bucky, huh?” Santa say’s with a soft voice but Bucky seems very uncomfortable. He sits there on the lap, looking smaller than usual and sniffs, holding the tears at bay. “Well, my boy, you don’t need to be afraid. I talked to all the adults, and they reassured me that you are, in fact, a very, very good boy. Isn’t that true?” Bucky whimpers and looks at his hands instead of Santa’s face. “Hey, boy. Look at old Santa.” The man waits for the brunette to look up and when he does, he smiles kindly. “I tell you a secret, okay? I know what a good boy you are. I don’t need anyone to tell me. I saw how good you care for your mommy and your family, but especially for your brother. You don’t need to be afraid. You’re one of the best boy’s I’ve seen today.” Bruce tells it silently, only for Bucky to hear. Bucky’s eyes light up a tiny bit. “So, Stevie wished for you to be happier and I think I can fulfill this whish. Ha-ha.” Santa laughs and reaches again into the bag beside him. A red present surfaces from it, with a big white bow on it. Bucky stares at it for a while until Santa nudges him and sets him on the floor, together with the present. Bucky’s eyes wander to Y/N, and she watches him with a smile and nods for him to open the present. She watches as Bucky carefully lies a hand on the edge of the present. The atmosphere is tense with curiosity. Y/N notices that everyone looks at Bucky with fond and curious eyes. Of course, they know what he gets tonight, and they are all wondering what he will say. Bucky pulls carefully on one edge until Steve nudges him. “Buck! Hurry up. I want to see it.” Steve pout but smiles right after it and claps joyfully in his hands, desperately trying to infect Bucky with his excitement. Bucky nods and pulls forcefully on the paper. The ripping sound is the only thing hear until Bucky makes a choked gasp sound. “Daddy…” He whispers and pulls a fluffy bear out of the wrapping paper. Y/N smiles and walks over to him. She sits down next to him, lies her arm around his shoulders and pulls James, Bucky’s favorite plushie, from somewhere and holds it in front of Bucky. Bucky still stares at the brown teddy in his hands. “Mommy… It looks like daddy.” He then looks up at her. Y/N nods and smiles. “Daddy and I talked. And we think that James here,” she shakes the old teddy, “He does a very good job of watching you, but we agree that he might need some help some times. And who would be better to help the little soldier than a Captain.” She smiles and runs a hand through Bucky’s hair. “So, daddy talked to Santa and asked for a little new friend for James and you.” She kisses his forehead before Bucky looks back at the little Captain-bear. Its fur is lighter that the one form James, and he wears the captain America uniform, but its size and fluffiness fits perfectly to the one of James. Y/N chews on her lower lip while she observes the little boy. “Do you like him?”

“Yes.” Bucky runs his hand over the fur before he smiles and cuddles the little bear against his chest. Y/N passes James over, and he immediately joins the cuddles. The others all smile and laugh, Wanda takes some pictures while Steve tries to get Bucky to show him the new bear.

“Well then, I think I help Santa out and you all can start playing and go to bed. We open the other presents tomorrow after all.” Tony claps his hands and guides Santa outside while talking. Steve pouts and rushes over to Wanda, bugging her to draw on his train. Bucky joins Y/N back on the couch, cuddled up to her and Nat who joins them. He smiles fondly at his two bears and holds them close. His eyes drop and Y/N is glad that she decided they would only open one present tonight and the rest in the morning.

Soon enough, Bruce steps in with tony and Steve rushes up to him he shouts excited that Bruce missed Santa and the man tires to hide his smile behind a sad expression while he exclaims that he were so excited to see him again. Nat tips at Y/N’s shoulder while she watches. She looks at the spy and follows her eyes down to Bucky. His head is in Y/N’s lap while his feet fit snugly against Nat’s thigh. The boy is fast asleep. Y/N smiles and runs her hand through Bucky’s hair. The boy sighs and presses his bears closer to his chest with a small fond smile.


End file.
